1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving brightness and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may include an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel may display and image using light provided from the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly may include a light source generating the light. Examples of these light sources include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp CCFL), and a light emitting diode (LED).
An LED is a point light source having a light-emitting surface smaller than the light-emitting surface of a CCFL. For instance, light exiting from the LED enters a side surface of a light-guiding plate. The light-guiding plate changes the light to provide the LCD panel with light having the shape of the surface of the light source.
In addition, with a conventional backlight assembly, a plurality of LEDs may be disposed adjacent to the side surface of the light-guiding plate and adjacent to each other. The LEDs are typically secured as part of the backlight assembly using adhesive tape. However, with the above-mentioned conventional backlight assembly, the distance between the LEDs and the light-guiding plate may differ from each other. As a result, a deviation in brightness may occur, thereby possibly leading to the display quality of the liquid crystal display being deteriorated.